College is so Troublesome
by HikariOneeSan
Summary: WILL BE DELETED OR REWRITTEN SO NO POINT IN READING! This is mostly ShikaTema. Its my first story so I hope you enjoy but it will be awsomelly excellent so don't even worry.
1. Chapter 1

**Shojonohikari- Hi peoples this is my very first story so it might be a little bad but I am confident that it will be awesome. If you don't think so than your a loser. But I dont blame you because I probably dont know what i am talking about.**

**Disclaimer- I do ****NOT**** own the Naruto anime, manga, or merchandise, or any of the characters, except for an Itachi headband and I have not come up with all of these ideas (except for in chapter 1) everything in chapter 2 and probably in some future chapters has been inspired by my Best Friend DANIELLE all I really did in chapter 2 was put it in story form cause I was kind of stuck so I love you Danni... Well as a friend anyway because that would be kind of wierd. But its not like im saying that lezbians are weird or anything, cause there not, its completely normal. But if your one of those people who are offended by lezbians its ok because you can believe what ever you want. If you are lezbian GOOD FOR YOU, in fact keep reading my story because your awesome, **

** So anyway thanx XD.**

**This will definitely be a great story so I won't keep the suspense going for much longer...**

**This conversation is very awkward between you and me maybe I should just shutup and let you read my great story...**

**Soooooo watcha doin right now...**

**Oh yeah reading this crap**

**OK ON WITH THE STORY (finally)...**

**College is so Troublesome**

**Chapter 1: Lets Go Back to Where it All Started**

**Graduation Day**

**So we have to promise to try to keep in touch after this, okay Tema-chan?**

**You are so stupid, of course we are gonna keep in touch, you idiot. When did you get so mushy anyway, Shika?**

**Yeah, I know, your right, it's just kinda hard to say goodbye for such a long time, ya know Tema?**

**Yeah I know what you're talking about but we don't have to wait till the summers over to see each other again. I mean, I don't leave for New York till July 19, so we have 3 whole weeks left to see each other.**

**Okay how bout tomorrow?**

**Why not today?**

**Asuma-sensei promised that he would treat me to some yakisoba for graduating top in the class and then he's going to try to beat me at Go again, so, sorry it has to be tomorrow.**

**Oh, ok then, tomorrow, 10 o'clock AM not PM. Lets meet at the train station and decide where to go from there, Okay?**

**Sure, but I think we should go in now Tema, we are first on stage.**

**Oh yeah your right, lets go, Isogai!**

**Wait up Tema!**

**Temari came to a halt just outside the doors and when Shikamaru was next to her she grabbed his arm and said, "I said isogai you slow ass idiot." Then she kissed him on the lips and said "Shika-kun no baka." They rushed inside to get their seats.**

**Shojonohikari- Sorry people but I have to interrupt just to say that this might get a little confusing but stick with me. The part before this is the end of the story and the part after this is the story. Basically the first part is just telling you what will happen and the actual story is telling how it happened.**

**Flashback**

**"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto called running towards the tree that they always ate lunch under.**

**"Hey, what's up Naruto?" Shikamaru replied.**

"**I just saw Sakura over there, I think she noticed me."**

"**Yeah, so what?"**

"**That's not funny, you know I like her"**

"**Yeah, I know but do you really think that she will like you back? You are so immature."**

"**Sorry if I'm too immature for you, but I bet you've liked someone before."**

"**I never said that I didn't"**

"**Well anyway, where's fat-a - Um I mean Choji."**

"**I have know clue, he never showed up."**

"**Sugoi! Fat-as, Oh I mean Choji, never misses lunch with us, did he have an extra class?"**

"**Not that I know of. Maybe he will show up when we start eating."**

**Shikamaru sat in the grass and started eating his sandwich. Naruto soon followed.**

**Somewhere in the science lab...**

"**Please Asuma-sensei, just treat me to lunch one time, I forgot to get mine."**

"**I already told you no five times Choji, leave me alone!"**

"**AWWW!!" Choji whined.**

**Back in the park...**

"**Here is your lunch Sakura"**

"**Arigato Ino, where should we eat at?"**

"**Let's wait for Temari and then decide."**

"**Yeah, alright."**

"**Hey guys I'm here!" Temari called from across the yard.**

"**What took you?" said Ino and Sakura in unison.**

"**Sorry, I was talking with Kurenai-sensei about something, let's go now."**

**The three girls walked past Naruto and Shikamaru on their way to eat when Naruto jumped in front of them suddenly. "Matte! S-S-Sakura-chan, Um Hi I, um I mean my name is ummmmmmmmmm."**

**"Naruto you idiot!"**

**"Oh right, Naruto!"**

**"Whatever, what do you want anyway?" Sakura asked**

**"Oh um I uh" Naruto was interrupted by a pat on the back. He turned around to see Choji, hungry as ever.**

**"Lets eat!" Choji exclaimed**

**Naruto turned back around to see that Sakura and Ino had disappeared. He sighed. "Oh well, Ill just try again later, let's eat."**

**Temari was still standing there, wondering if she should introduce herself or follow her friends. "Hi, my names Temari, if your Naruto who are you two?**

**"I'm Shikamaru and he's Choji" Shikamaru introduced them because Choji was busy stuffing his face with Naruto's lunch.**

**"Ok well, see you guys around"**

**"Yeah bye" Shikamaru replied.**

**"She's cute, huh Shikamaru" Naruto said**

**"Yeah, whatever" Shikamaru sighed**

**"Can I have half of your sandwich, Shikamaru, or three fourths, or the whole thing since you're not eating?" Choji asked **

**Shikamaru shrugged and then said "Sure, I'm gonna go talk to Asuma-sensei, See ya later."**

**Shojonohikari- Well how are you liking it so far? I tried to make this chapter not too long or too short? Review and tell me what you thought. There will be plenty of other chapters in the future. I hope it doesn't take me too long to write them.**

**For those who don't know Isogai means hurry, baka means idiot, stupid, dumb, etc. Sugoi means wow or amazing, matte means wait, and for those who are new to the anime thing sensei means teacher or putting that at the end of a name is addressing a teacher.**

**FYI: Go is a popular board game, kinda like chess and Yakisoba is fried noodles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shojonohikari: Hey peoples this is chapter 2. I'm glad that I wrote it so quickly and I already started coming up with ideas for chapter 3. I have to say big thank yous to the people that make this possible but later because I should really get on with the story. So here you go...**

**College is so Troublesome**

**Chapter 2: Gotta Confess to Sakura, Will it Work Out?**

**The Dorms...**

**Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beeeeeep, click. The alarm clock on top of Shikamaru's desk rang loudly. It was 6:30 AM on Tuesday morning. Shikamaru was already awake, dressed, and fed. He ran to the desk and turned off the clock.**

_**'This is so troublesome, I woke up before my alarm clock again.' **_**He thought **_**'Well, while I'm up I'll go to wake up Naruto, that idiot's probably asleep like a log.'**_

**Shikamaru left his dorm room and made his way towards Naruto's room. He was surprised to find that Naruto was already gone. **_**'What the hell happened, Naruto is awake before I wake him up. Either the world is about to end or Naruto is sleep walking. Well if its a choice between me stopping Naruto from sleepwalking again or the end of the world I hope it's the end of the world.' **_

**At the School Entrance...**

**Naruto ran through the door, grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket to check the time, and opened his locker to switch his shoes. He decided it was time to confess. He took a note out of his pocket and closed his locker door. He put his bag down on the floor and started to walk. When he finally reached the small locker door he reached for the latch. He suddenly heard a voice close by.**

**"So I'll see ya later, Ok... Bye" click. It was Sakura talking on her cell phone. Naruto quickly inched away from the locker. He saw Sakura coming through the door. Then he noticed Hinata Hyuuga entering the room about 20ft behind Sakura.**

**"H-H-Hi Sakura-chan."**

**"Oh, your Naruto, right."**

**"Yeah that's me." Behind Sakura, Hinata gazed at Naruto without moving. Sakura moved over to her locker. Hinata snapped out of her trance and moved to her locker, right next to Sakura's.**

**Naruto spoke as Sakura changed her shoes. "Hey um, S-Sakura-chan, I wanted to tell you this yesterday and everything, but I think your really cute and D-D-D-Do you want to go out with me?!" Naruto blurted it out half stuttering and half yelling in panic. He closed his eyes, afraid of her answer. Sakura stood silently thinking of what just happened. She nervously walked away, blushing slightly, escaping from the awkward moment.**

**Naruto, stupidly, took her silence as a yes. He stepped forward to kiss her, his eyes still closed. He lunged for a kiss but instead he kissed Hinata on the lips.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Naruto's eyes snapped open in surprise to see a completely red Hinata. "N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed tipping backwards. She fell to the ground with a thud.**

**Outside Somewhere...**

**Shikamaru heard a scream when he was just outside the entrance. He ran inside to see Naruto kneeling over a fainted girl. "Wow, I was expecting the end of the world, and I got a murder scene. So tell me, how did you commit the crime?" He said.**

**"She's not dead! Help me take her to the infirmary."**

**"Hai" Shikamaru agreed and walked toward the body.**

**In the Infirmary...**

**Hinata lay in the bed passed out.**

**"So, who is she?" Shikamaru asked**

**"Hinata Hyuuga, I think."**

**"Like Neji?"**

**"Yeah I think there cousins." Naruto said**

**"Well, what happened anyway?"**

**"Um well, would you believe me if I said that I kissed her by accident?"**

**"Oh, so it wasn't a murder scene, it was a molesting." Shikamaru said**

**"I'm serious, you see, I was gonna put a love note in Sakura's locker, but then she showed up with Hinata, so I just confessed and Sakura left when I tried to kiss her, and I kissed Hinata instead."**

**"Oh, I see **_**that's completely reasonable. **_**Shikamaru said, sarcastically. "You know, we aren't in high school anymore, love notes are dumb, its our last year in college, we're 21."**

**"Yeah, I know."**

**"Well it's your responsibility, so lets wait for her to wake up."**

**"Yeah"**

**Shojonohikari: Hope you liked chapter 2, chapter 3 is coming soon. Now for the thank yous: Gotta give big super huge thanks to my bff Danni so, ARIGATO DANNI MIYUKI! The whole subject Chapter 2 couldn't have been possible without her great ideas and inspiration. Also big thanks to any one who actually reads this. If your a member I would especially appreciate some reviews. If you don't review I won't feel bad this is for your entertainment anyway and thanks again Danni Miyuki. And everyone remember that when she finishes writing her stories read them because she has some great ideas. I already said her screenname like twice so ur stupid if u don't realize what it is. ON TO CHAPTER 3...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shojonohikari: I really have nothing to say this time. I know you just said yay. You hate my authors notes. Don't you? well I want you to know that I hate you to. Well if you are reading this then I want you to keep reading it because I don't hate you. But if you skip my author's notes and ignore my important information I hate you and I hope you miss every important event that I have written.**

**I'm probably pretty dumb for saying that knowing that you aren't reading it. Those of you who actually are reading this ignore me when I seem this stupid.**

**A/N: We are going to introduce three new characters in this chapter.**

**Sasuke fans say "YAY!!" (I am not a fan of Sasuke but don't hate me plz)**

**Anti-Sasuke fans say "Dammit the emo fagot is coming"**

**Neji fans say "YAY!!" (I don't dislike Neji but I don't love him)**

**Those who think Neji is gay just don't bother speaking because you suck.**

**Kiba fans say "WOOF!!" or "YAY!!" if your not a dog.**

**OK I lied one more character who should be obvious.**

**Akamaru fans say "WOOF!" or "Bark!!" depending on how much you like him, you would know which one you should say if you spoke dog. **

**Next chapter will be staring mostly Temari.**

**I have already said too much ON WITH THE STORY...**

**College is so Troublesome**

**Chapter 3: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**

**Previously...**

**"I'm serious, you see, I was gonna put a love note in Sakura's locker, but then she showed up with Hinata, so I just confessed and Sakura left when I tried to kiss her, and I kissed Hinata instead."**

**"Oh, I see **_**that's completely reasonable. **_**Shikamaru said, sarcastically. "You know, we aren't in high school anymore, love notes are dumb, it's our last year in college, and we're 21."**

**"Yeah, I know."**

**"Well it's your responsibility, so let's wait for her to wake up."**

**"Yeah"**

**Now...Still in the Infirmary...**

**Shikamaru looked at his watch. He was missing his first class and so was Naruto but he knew Naruto wouldn't care. It was already 8:04, there first class started at 7:15 and ended at 8:15 so it was almost over. They sat quietly in the plain white infirmary. Suddenly the curtain around the bed was pulled aside.**

"**Hello can I help you?" a woman's voice was heard and both Naruto and Shikamaru turned around.**

"**Hi, I'm Shizune-sensei, the nurse at this infirmary. Who is that girl and what happened to her"**

**Shikamaru was afraid that Naruto would tell her the truth and decided to answer. "Her name's Hinata Hyuuga. She just fainted, that's all."**

"**Oh ok, hold on a second" Shizune-sensei walked over to the sink and took a towel off of the counter. She turned on the water and soaked the towel. Then she walked over to Hinata and placed the towel carefully on her forehead. "I have to leave for the moment, she can leave when she feels better"**

"**Ok" Naruto and Shikamaru both said.**

**Shizune-sensei walked out of the room. Shikamaru grabbed Hinata's bag and opened it. "What do you think your doing. I never thought that you would stoop so low as to snoop through a poor innocent girls stuff" Naruto said**

"**Shutup, you are so troublesome, I want to find her student ID book." Shikamaru explained.**

"**Oh"**

"**Found it!" Shikamaru pulled a small black book out of the bag. It read 'Student ID Booklet' He opened it. Inside were 2 or 3 stamped pages and her picture. There was personal information under her picture it read: **

**Name- Hyuuga Hinata**

**Current Age- 20**

**Gender- Female**

**Current School- Konoha Elite Academy**

**He nodded with satisfaction and placed the book back inside her bag.**

**Suddenly a guy with long brownish hair ran into the room. He had his hair tied in a low hanging pony-tail that was way past his shoulders. He was panting heavily and Shikamaru could tell he had ran there.**

"**What happened to her?" He sounded concerned and spoke urgently.**

"**Well if it isn't Neji." Shikamaru said. He knew Neji and spoke with sometimes. Neji had the third highest grades in the university. Shikamaru talked to him because they were in most of the same classes with Temari too. Temari had the second highest grades in the university and Shikamaru had the highest grades.**

**Neji was kind enough to scan the room and look at who was sitting there and actually say one word of greeting. Neji was actually being kind enough to acknowledge the people in the room. "Hello, Shikamaru Naruto. Would either of you like to explain what happened here." His tone started out normal but gradually grew harder and louder as he ended his sentence.**

"**You can relax Neji, Hinata is gonna be fine, don't even worry." Naruto told him.**

"**I am relaxed, but I have yet to be informed what has happened here." Neji claimed that he was always calm and nothing could make him any less relaxed than he already was. If he ever did lose his calm, cool, and collected attitude he would call it a 'temporary loss of sanity' and become perfectly ok in the next millisecond.**

"**Don't worry she just fainted that's all." Shikamaru chimed in.**

"**I figured that, it happens at least once a week. What happened to her?"**

**Suddenly a moaning sound was heard from the bed. They all turned their attention to Hinata. Her eyelids began to peel open and she began to slowly sit up. She looked over at everyone and suddenly. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"**

**Naruto yelled to, in surprise. Shikamaru ducked and covered his ears thinking that she might be screaming at something that was behind them. Neji, who decided not to be kind enough to warn them, already had his ears covered.**

"**Huh, Neji-kun. Why are you here?" Hinata sounded confused.**

"**What the hell do you mean, why am I here. It's obvious that I'm here because you fainted."**

"**Huh? Where am I?"**

"**The infirmary. Can't you tell? You come here almost every other day." Neji tried to explain.**

"**Oh." Hinata didn't sound like she understood. "**_**Oh**_**" Hinata said again now remembering what happened.**

"**Can someone tell me what happened to her, **_**Please.**_**" Neji sounded irritated.**

"**Oh, well, that is, um" Naruto started out.**

"**She tripped when we were changing our shoes and fell on to Naruto." Shikamaru quickly made up the excuse and signaled to Naruto and Hinata to stay quiet.**

"**Oh is that so?" Neji wasn't very convinced but he would go along with it for now.**

"**Um, Neji-kun, I am very sorry to always bother you like this. Please forgive me." Hinata tried her best to create an apology that would suffice.**

"**I don't care anymore Hinata, just go home.**

"**But, I want to go to class."**

"**I think you should go home too." Shikamaru added.**

"**Oh, ok then if everyone thinks so Ill go."**

"**Ok bye Hinata, Neji" Naruto got up and began walking towards the door. Shikamaru soon followed.**

**In the library...**

**Temari had gotten one of her only peaceful moments a day away from both Sakura and Ino. She was the only student in the huge campus library with only a few librarians to keep her company.**

**Suddenly the big oak doors that led into the library were kicked open. **

**The person walking in was a student at the school. He looked intimidating and carried a rusty dented pipe over his shoulder. He had jet black hair and black eyes to match. Right behind him was a boy with a hat on and a white dog on his head. He carried both of their bags. He had to red tattoos on his cheeks.**

"**Oi, Sasuke what are we doing in a library?" The boy with the dog asked, a little bit (or a lot) loud for being in a library.**

"**Calm down Kiba, we'll be done soon" Sasuke said at almost the same loud level as Kiba.**

**They hadn't noticed Temari sitting there until a sharp squeaky bark rose out of the mouth of the dog. "What is it Akamaru?" Kiba asked. Kiba glanced her way. "Hey Sasuke, Its a chick."**

**She hadn't been expecting it. She didn't think that Sasuke was that type of person even though he was a complete bad boy with all of the characteristics of one. He walked over to her, slowly, painfully slow. She wondered what he would say to her. "Get up." He said.**

"**Hell no, what gives you the right to tell me what to do?" She said it as more of a threat than a question.**

"**Leave now before I have to do some thing to you that your gonna regret"**

"**Fuck off!"**

"**Listen I'm being nice and very generous right now so I won't touch you if you leave now."**

"**Someone is way too arrogant."**

**He clutched her wrist tightly, bruising it. He pulled her up into a standing position as she struggled. "Get the fuck out and go away **_**BITCH**_**!" He slurred the word and practically twisted her hand off.**

**She winced in pain as she kicked him in the shin and pulled her wrist out of his loosened grasp. "I won't be fuckin' pushed around by some lowlife like you. Why don't you go cause trouble somewhere else you bastard." She was about to kick him in the crouch but decided against it because she didn't want to start a fight in the library.**

"**You bitch, I will get you for that!" He swung a fist at her and she jumped out of the way.**

**This really made her mad, she changed her mind and kicked him in the crouch after all. She looked around to make sure none of the librarians were looking, grabbed her bag, and made a run for the door, sliding past Kiba and Akamaru on her way out.**

**Wonderful.**

**Now she could tell Sakura and Ino what a wonderful time she had beating the shit out of their "boyfriend." Maybe she would take up Judo to get rid of her anger.**

* * *

Ok so before I start my long ass notes, I have a little question to ask. Your votes will depend on this one thing. Ok here is my question. You ready?:  
Should I enclude Sai in my story? If I do he will probably be introduced in chapter 5 or 6. If I don't then no big deal. It will be ok because he isn't necessary.  
Tell me what I should do in your reviews, I need atleast one voted before I start chapter 6. Oh and DANNI MIYUKI if your gonna vote I already know what your gonna say but tell me anyway because your mean votes count too. And Danni I know that your gonna laugh while you read that question, probably yell at me, laugh some more while you type your review, say something about it in school and then yell at me for making this statement so long.

**Shojonohikari: Hey, you like it so far. Yeah I know that its kinda long and kinda dumb at some parts but I'm bad at making time pass just to get to the good parts. But again thanx to DANNI MIYUKI who gave me the ideas for chapter 2 which led to this and also thanx to her for giving me an idea for chapter 4 but if you want to know what that is you gotta wait and find out. I'll be updating soon so keep checking. ON TO CHAPTER 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey peoples this chapter is gonna be cool and hopefully funny.**

**First I would like to change my mind about deciding not to flame Sasuke or Sasgay as some people like to call him. I absolutely hate Sasuke and you know what, if you have a problem with that, to bad because this is a ShikaTema fic and if you want to see Sasuke get all lovey-dovey with someone go read one of those fics. And because this is a ShikaTema fic and I am the author I am GOD and I control what happens in this fic. So you know what, me, GOD, is gonna do what ever I want to make Sasuke's life seem miserable cause this is my fic and like I said, me, GOD, can do whatever she wants to do. (deep breath)**

**Sorry I got a little worked up there. Oh and by the way anti-Sasuke fans,**

_He's gonna be in this chapter too. _

**College is so Troublesome**

**Chapter 4: Enter the Springtime of Youth**

**In the park...**

**"Isn't it great Temari, the first day of spring." Ino chirped as she and Temari walked through the park.**

**"Yep its awesome. Too bad Sakura got sick."**

**"Aw, we don't need stupid billboard brow."**

**What happened when they visited Sakura...**

**"AAACCHHOO!"**

**"Ew! How dare you sneeze on me billboard brow!" Ino screamed after feeling Sakura's snot on her arm.**

**"Sorry '**_**sniffle' **_**I didn't do it on purpose Ino pig."**

**"Cha, right Sakura you want me to be sick too so that I don't have a chance of getting Sasuke all to myself today!"**

**"I didn't think of that. Now I do want you to get sick."**

**"Even if I was I would still go to class. I am dedicated and studious, unlike you."**

**"Like I would even let you go and get my precious Sasuke-kun sick!"**

**"Like you could even stop me, you bitch!"**

**"You dumbass brat!" She held up her fist.**

**"Hold on a minute. Now its going way to far. Now CUT IT OUT before I have to hurt someone! YOU GOT IT?!" Temari stepped in to stop the erupting fight. "Let's go Ino. See you later Sakura."**

**"Yeah feel better, Forehead." Ino said sticking out her tongue and being pulled out of the door by Temari.**

**Back in the Park...**

"**I don't have classes till noon, so Ill hang out with you until then, ok." Ino said while walking alone with Temari.**

"**Yeah sure, where do you think we should go?"**

**All of the sudden a group of people were heard yelling and screaming. Temari and Ino rushed over to see what was happening.**

**When they got through the crowd to what all of the commotion was they saw Sasuke and Kiba kicking the shit out of poor defenseless Rock Lee.**

**Temari wasn't really a friend of Lee but she was still pissed at how they treated her the other day.**

**She decided to help Lee out. "Hey you stupid bastards! Just what do you think your doing?!"**

**They stopped kicking and looked up. "Oh its just you." Sasuke said and then turned to ignore her and started kicking Lee again.**

**Kiba turned around and caught her attention. "Oi, Bitch, don't get in other peoples business. Dis has nothin to do with you so just go play wit your little girly friends and stay outta our shit."**

**Temari growled at him and bit her lip to hold back her anger. "Uhh! You ass holes, get away from him. He didn't do anything to you!" She pushed Sasuke away and bent down to help Lee up. He struggled to his feet**

"**Oh, thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you, miss. You have my greatest gratitude."**

"**Oh, no, it was nothing. I just didn't want them to make anymore people suffer."**

"**Whatever the reason thank you very much. May I ask your name."**

"**Oh, it's Temari, and your Rock Lee right?"**

"**Yes and thank you."**

"**Hey you, we're not finished here!" Sasuke called from behind them.**

"**Run!" Temari yelled.**

**Lee ran as fast as he could, despite his recent injuries. He was on the university's track team so he ran pretty fast when he wasn't injured.**

"**Let's go." Temari ran up to Ino.**

"**Yeah!" Normally Temari wouldn't have minded if she started a fight but she was trying really hard to keep her grades up after she begged her parents to transfer her to this particular university. She just couldn't disappoint them.**

**Temari was alone. She was walking down the hall to get to her last class. Ino had already gone home. Suddenly Rock Lee ran up to her.**

"**Temari-chan."**

"**Um, oh your Lee-kun right?"**

"**Yes that's me. I'm so very happy that you remembered."**

"**Well then, how can I help you?"**

"**Oh no, I'm here to help you."**

"**Huh? Help me with what?"**

"**Anything. I never got to thank you properly for earlier. I'll do anything you want."**

"**Oh that's not really necessary. I did it because I really hate that guy Sasuke. I don't want to sound rude, but I didn't really do it for you."**

"**I understand, but even still I must do something." She looked down at him as he kneeled before her. His eyes burning with determination.**

"**Okay, okay already. Just get up ok. You can treat me to dinner later, but first let me go to class. I'll meet you at McDonalds at 5 okay?"**

"**Yes that's fine but why McDonalds?"**

"**I can eat whatever I want right?"**

"**Oh yes of course Temari-Chan! I'll meet you there."**

**4:56**

**Temari walked over to McDonalds. She was expecting him not to show up and was surprised when she saw him sitting at one of the tables in his track uniform.**

"**Wow, you actually came. I wasn't expecting you to be serious about that."**

"**Of course I came. I was very serious."**

"**I see that now." She chuckled. "Well then lets eat."**

**They ordered their food and sat down to eat. "Itadakimasu"**

"**Well, thanks a lot Lee."**

"**Not a problem at all. Thank you for saving me."**

"**So I guess I'll go home now."**

"**Oh, I'll walk with you."**

"**No that's ok I have to go to Ino's dorm and tell her why I ditched her but thanks anyway." She held out her hand for him to shake it. "Let's be friends ok Lee."**

**Lee stared at her in disbelief. "Oh yes Temari-chan. I would love to be your friend! I'll see you later then." He shook her hand rapidly.**

"**Yeah just try to stay out of trouble for a while ok." She ran off down the street towards the dorms.**

**Shojonohikari: Hey guys. So that's Chapter 4. I know it looks like Lee has a crush on Temari but that will all change soon but you will have to wait until chapter 5 to see what he's thinking. And also sorry for the long wait for chapter 4 but I had to study for finals But now school is over YAHOO! NEXT-CHAPTER 5 **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey peoples, I've been working on this chapter for a while now. I was working on a Inuyasha Fanfic that I'm gonna start so sorry about the slow update.**

**College is so Troublesome**

**Chapter 5: Sakura My Love**

**Previously…**

**Lee stared at her in disbelief. "Oh yes Temari-chan. I would love to be your friend! I'll see you later then." He shook her hand rapidly.**

"**Yeah just try to stay out of trouble for a while ok." She ran off down the street towards the dorms.**

**Now…**

"**CALL ME WHEN YOU GET THERE!!" Lee had given Temari his number during dinner.**

"**SURE!" She yelled back as she continued to run**

**Temari looked at her watch. It was 9:00 and it was pitch black dark outside. She rushed over to Ino's dorm, that she shared with Sakura, to make sure that Ino got home okay after ditching her with no explanation whatsoever.**

**When she got outside of the complex that she lived in as well it was 9: 10. It was dark out side, but she could see a number of shadowy figures standing about 5 feet in front of her. She would have run into one of them if she hadn't been careful.**

**There were about four or five people in front of her. She could tell that they were facing her so they probably knew that she was there. She suddenly heard a bark come from the person to her left. She could recall the library when she had seen the little white dog on the boy named Kiba's head. She thought she remembered it being called Akamaru.**

**Suddenly three flash lights beamed her way. She saw Kiba and Sasuke each holding one and Akamaru with one clamped in his mouth.**

**Her eyes widened as she realized that Sasuke had tied Ino to his wrist so that she couldn't move her arms and that Kiba had Sakura attached to his wrist as well.**

**Ino, being the stupid girl that she was, thought that Sasuke wanted to take her somewhere romantic. He, on the other hand, was waited to get revenge on Temari.**

"**Finally, I thought you got lost." He said impatiently.**

"**Humph, well I was having dinner with a friend, for your information."**

"**OMFG, I didn't know you had a **_**BOYFRIEND!!" **_**Ino said, pronouncing boyfriend as if she had just learned the word a few minutes ago and was going to show everyone how well she could say it.**

"**He is not my boyfriend, Ino, he was just someone who I met earlier. I'll tell you about it later."**

"**Will you girls stop the chit-chat, please." Kiba finally spoke up with a squeaky bark of agreement from Akamaru.**

"**What do you assholes want from me anyway."**

"**Actually, we've been waiting to get you back for that kick from before."**

"**Well then you losers sure have a lot of time on your hands. I guess you don't have any lives though, huh?**

**With that Sasuke dropped the flashlight and grabbed a small Swiss Army knife out of his pocket, cut the rope around his wrist and charged for Temari in one swift move. Ino stared in aw, still tied up.**

**Kiba had Akamaru cut the rope that was attached to Sakura and charged too. Unlike Ino, Sakura quickly realized where this was going. She wanted to plead to Sasuke to stop but Kiba wasn't as much of an idiot as she thought. He knew that she was smarter than she seemed at times and taped her mouth shut with duct tape.**

**Ino and Sakura could only stand their with their hands tied tightly and their feet loosely tied.**

**Temari watched without knowing what to do but fight as they came toward her quickly. It was dark, the broken flash lights were on the ground, there were no street lights around and it had begun to rain lightly. A thunderstorm was steadily beginning. Out of everything in the world Temari was only afraid of one, lightning. Well maybe only one.**

**As the rain hardened they came one either side of her. Sasuke ran forward and punched her hard in the arm, just missing her face when she tried to dodge. It hurt a lot and as she winced in pain she kicked out towards his shin. She hit him, but not very hard.**

**Kiba came up on her other side and hit her in the ribs. That hurt more than her arm and she soon decided to try to forget about her pain for now. She tensed her muscles and sprang for Kiba since he was the weaker of the two. She was able to give him a good punch in the shoulders but was forced to retreat when Akamaru leaped down to his shoulder and bit her hard on the arm.**

**Oh, such a vicious little dog, she would have to remember that for next time. The base of her fingers on her right hand bled heavily. Suddenly lightning struck and she flinched as she turned around to see Sasuke pull back his fist and hit her harder than she had ever been hit before, right in her face. She flew backward into the mud.**

**Kiba propped her up by her shoulders and dragged her through the mud to the front of the dorm complex. Sasuke came up in front of her and picked up her feet. Even though she was already unconscious they hoisted her a few feet off the ground and flung her at the concrete wall.**

**Ino and Sakura both winced, feeling how much it hurt just by looking. Sasuke walked passed them casually cutting the ropes around their wrists.**

"**No matter how much I like you, I will never forgive this! OW!! Sakura yelled at him after quickly ripping the tape off her mouth.**

**Ino's eyes began to tear up. She was confused and mad and heartbroken and unhappy all at the same time and she HATED being unhappy.**

**Kiba followed Sasuke away from the complex with a satisfied Akamaru on his head growling happily.**

**Ino and Sakura didn't have time to gawk. They each took one of Temari's arms and hoisted her into an upright position. They half dragged half lifted her into her single dorm room and onto the bed. Ino was freaking out. Sakura said to call the hospital.**

**As Ino did what she was told Sakura did what she could for Temari. She only knew what she was doing because she was studying to be a nurse. She bandaged Temari's hand after she disinfected it and stopped the bleeding. Then she checked her pulse, which was pretty good considering how hard she was hit in the ribs. She suspected that one of her ribs were broken, maybe even two. She knew that her head injuries weren't serious so she guessed that Temari would regain consciousness soon.**

**The ambulance arrived in about 10 minutes. Everybody came out of their dorms to see what in the hell was going on at 10:30 PM when they had classes early in the morning. The emergency service doctors went inside the room to see the patient. Ino rushed to tell them what happened but hey didn't really understand her. They complemented Sakura on her work and she giggled and blushed while she explained what happened to one of the cute doctors as they all walked towards the ambulance.**

**Suddenly Lee came running towards the complex as fast as hell in his green track uniform. "What happened here? Did something happen to Temari-chan? Is she ok? What happened to her? Can I see her?" He rushed all of his questions together in what sounded like one word.**

"**Um…EW. Who are you bushy brows? Ino said rudely.**

"**I am Rock Lee. I took Temari-chan to McDonalds earlier and she said that she would call me when she got here. She never did so I figured that something was wrong."**

"**Oooh. I see so your that boyfriend of hers, well she could have picked a better looking one."**

"**Um I am not her boyfriend ****I am ****merely ****a frie****nd of hers ****and; ****WHO IS THAT LOVELY WOMAN?!"**** Lee trailed off as he saw Sakura walking towards them. She was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen in his life.**

"**Oh, that's just my enemy Sakura."**

"**Sakura-chan?" Lee said running up to her. "Sakura-chan, you are the most gorgeous woman in the world, I LOVE YOU."**

"**HUH!? Um no offence and all but I don't even know you." Sakura said nervously.**

"**Please let me just hold your hand."**

"**EWW! Pervert." Sakura walked right past him to tell Ino what Temari's medical report was.**

**Later at the Hospital…**

**Temari was awake in her bed. She wouldn't be able to be released until the next day. She had a slightly fractured rib and two of her fingers were sprained. The rest of her injuries were minor. The doctors wanted to monitor her just incase she had a concussion or head trauma.**

**Ino, Sakura, and Sakura's new stalker, Lee had just left because visiting hours were over.**

**Temari was bored out of her mind and it was almost 11:00 PM. She hoped that they would send someone to release her from this awful place early in the morning.**

**Midnight at the Male Dorm Complex…**

**Shikamaru was in his room with Chouji when there was a knock at their door. Shikamaru went to answer it. "Aw why do people have to decide to visit at midnight. It's so troublesome." He whined as he unlocked the door. When he opened it Asuma-sensei was standing in the hall.**

"**Hey Asuma-sensei, what's up?"**

"**I need a favor from you Shikamaru."**

"**UHH, What kind of favor?"**

"**Out of all the people that I could ask to do this for me you're the only one who is available."**

"**UGG. What can I do for you?"**

"**There was a fight on campus yesterday and one of the female freshman was injured. I need someone to go release her from the hospital and your that person." Asuma explained.**

"**UHH. What time?**

"**Lets say 8:00 AM after you get up. That means get up at a reasonable time even though you don't have classes tomorrow."**

"**Aw man, how troublesome. Ok I'll go just get out so that I can get some sleep."**

"**Alright, remember 8:00."**

"**Got it, 8:00" With that Shikamaru closed the door and walked past Chouji to his bed.**

**Shojonohikari: Hey hope you guys liked see you next time. WORKING ON CHAPTER 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey people hope you enjoy this.**_

_**College is so Troublesome**_

_**Chapter 6: Recovery!/The Academic Battle**_

_**Previously…**_

"_**There was a fight on campus yesterday and one of the female freshman was injured. I need someone to go release her from the hospital and your that person." Asuma explained.**_

"_**UHH. What time?**_

"_**Lets say 8:00 AM after you get up. That means get up at a reasonable time even though you don't have classes tomorrow."**_

"_**Aw man, how troublesome. Ok I'll go just get out so that I can get some sleep."**_

"_**Alright, remember 8:00."**_

"_**Got it, 8:00" With that Shikamaru closed the door and walked past Chouji to his bed.**_

_**Now…**_

_**It was 7:00 AM when Shikamaru's alarm clock started buzzing like crazy. He slammed his hand on top of it and silenced the obnoxious noise. He was about to turn over and go back to sleep when he remembered why he had set it for that time. He was supposed to be somewhere at 8:00. Wasn't he? That's right he had to make sure that that female freshman got released from the hospital. He knew that she wouldn't be to happy if he left her there for a couple extra hours.**_

_**He rolled over on his back and then heard the buzzing again. He rolled to his side and slammed it again. He had been laying there thinking for ten minutes already. He sat up and finally turned off the alarm clock.**_

_**He walked into the bathroom and took a shower then brushed his teeth. He got dressed and then ate some frozen waffles. He grabbed the money that Asuma-sensei had left for him and then called a cab.**_

_**When he got to the hospital he asked the receptionist where the room was. He didn't know her name or what she looked like so a nurse helped him find the correct room number.**_

_**When he got to the room he looked in the door way. She was already dressed and looked as if she had been waiting for hours. She seemed kind of angry and mean and she didn't look too friendly.**_

_**Shikamaru hesitated to walk into the room. He wasn't sure if she would be mad at him or not. It was already 8:05 AM and some people were very touchy about 5 insignificant minutes.**_

_**After a few seconds of inner conflict he decided that he didn't come all this way so early in the morning for nothing so he walked inside.**_

"_**Um." He said hesitantly and she turned towards him. "Hey, I'm Shikamaru. The guy that was supposed to make sure you got back to campus alright."**_

"_**Oh, yeah whatever, lets just get out of here, I hate hospitals. I feel so needy when I'm in places like this." She walked right around him and was about to go through the doorway.**_

"_**Yeah, we can go but you see Asuma-sensei gave me specific instructions to get your release form filled out and we have to go to the reception desk for that." He tried to sound as nice as possible.**_

"_**UUHH, alright fine." She couldn't wait to leave this dingy place.**_

"_**Well first off, what's your name?"**_

"_**Oh sorry for my terrible manners but you see I'm not usually the polite type. Sabaku no Temari."**_

"_**Ok, well I'm Nara Shikamaru."**_

"_**That name is familiar. You wouldn't happen to be that hotshot top student would you?"**_

"_**Actually I am the top student but definitely not a hotshot."**_

"_**Oh really, well I happen to be the second top student and I am aiming to beat you."**_

"_**Oh is that so."**_

"_**Yeah, that's so."**_

_**They walked silently to the reception desk but the silence was almost unbearable and he could feel her staring at him. When they got to the desk he took the form and filled out all of the information that he already knew which was only her name, gender, and room number. He had to question her for the rest, which proved to be a very difficult task.**_

"_**Hey Temari-san, when were you born."**_

"_**Why the hell do you want to know?"**_

"_**I don't but the hospital does."**_

"_**All of these people are fricken stalkers don't answer a question like that."**_

"_**I can't just leave it blank its required."**_

"_**Fine, August 23, 1987." She mumbled.**_

"_**Ok, how about hair color is that your natural color."**_

"_**Of course it is dumb ass."**_

"_**Ok blonde then."**_

"_**No dirty blonde are you blind."**_

"_**Geez, women are so troublesome." He figured that she was just hostile from being in here for so long. No woman could ever be this bitchy, he hoped.**_

"_**Any relatives?"**_

"_**Just my two idiot brothers."**_

"_**Who's first names would be…?**_

"_**Idiot geeky Kankuro who created a club called A.P."**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Awesome Puppets you idiot."**_

"_**Oh, cause that was so obvious, right? And…"**_

"_**My even dumber brother Gaara who has no personality at all."**_

"_**Ok." He said writing.**_

"_**Their both still in high school though. Kankuro will be starting his freshman year next year and Gaara the year after. Oh yeah, and then there's also my parents."**_

"_**Yeah, because parents are so easy to forget about."**_

"_**Don't write them down, I wouldn't want to trouble them after they were so kind to send me to this college."**_

"_**Ok, but I'm not getting in trouble for it."**_

_**After they were done filling out the forms Shikamaru counted the rest of the money and then called a cab. They were completely silent on the way back. When they got back to the campus they went to the chemistry room to tell Asuma-sensei that they were back.**_

"_**Hey, Temari-san, lets go to the library." Shikamaru said.**_

"_**And why exactly would I want to do that with you?" She asked trying hard not to sound too mean but not succeeding.**_

"_**Because Asuma-sensei told me to get you caught up on the three days worth of classes you missed."**_

"_**I don't need your help with that."**_

"_**I know but I'm not doing it for you, it's a favor for Asuma-sensei. He asked me to help you so that's what I'm gonna do today. I didn't get up early for nothing."**_

"_**Your lazy if your upset about waking up."**_

"_**I know I'm lazy."**_

"_**Then you should really try being more mature."**_

"_**Whatever. Library. Now." He said while turning in the direction of the library.**_

_**She scoffed and then turned to follow him as it looked like she didn't have much of a choice. They again walked in complete silence. It wasn't until they got inside the library that Shikamaru spoke.**_

"_**Hey, what classes did you miss."**_

"_**Why do you want to know?"**_

"_**Do I have to explain because your acting really stupid."**_

"_**I'm not acting stupid I just don't like you."**_

"_**Why not? We just met."**_

"_**Its just because. I don't really have a reason to like you yet."**_

"_**Right."**_

"_**Yeah that's right."**_

"_**Well I don't care because this is hopefully the last day that I will have to do anything nice for you."**_

_**She scoffed at him and walked past him to go to the bookshelf to find a textbook for her literature class.**_

_**Shikamaru turned around when he heard some yelling. He looked in the direction of the noise to see Rock Lee, the track star, a girl with two buns in her hair that he could remember as Tenten, she was always with Neji except for that time they were in the infirmary with Hinata, and of course Neji was there too. He was sitting between them trying to read and looking as pissed off as ever. Tenten was yelling at Lee, telling him to get away from her and Neji. Those two were really going at it until a librarian came over and gave them the loudest SHH in the world. They immediately sat down on either side of Neji and began whispering their argument instead. Neji looked even more pissed. Shikamaru decide to go over and talk to him since he wasn't doing any thing to help Temari at the moment.**_

"_**Hey Neji. What's up?" He could swear that he heard Tenten growl at him and he was sure that Lee glared at him. Neji got up and closed his book. He walked over to the shelf and put the book back in its place. Then he turned his attention to Shikamaru.**_

"_**Hello Shikamaru. What are you doing here? You almost never come to the library."**_

"_**Oh, I'm just helping out Temari. I just picked her up from the hospital. She was in there for three days after that fight with Sasuke."**_

"_**Yeah I heard about that. Is she gonna be ok?"**_

"_**Yeah she's fine except for her attitude. She's extremely bitchy and unpleasant to be around. I can't believe I have to help her all day."**_

"_**Who exactly is extremely bitchy?" Crap she was standing right there. Neji and Shikamaru turned their attention to her.**_

"_**Who do you think?"**_

"_**If you weren't helping me today I would punch you right in your face, but since you are I will take that as a compliment." She said going from sour to bitter sweet in one sentence then smiling sweetly at Neji, who she had met for the first time. "Sorry for my rudeness I'm Sabaku no Temari, and you are…"**_

"_**Hyuuga Neji." He hesitated to tell her.**_

"_**What the hell, you didn't give me that kind of introduction." Shikamaru was surprised.**_

"_**Oh so you're Neji. The third top student right? Well I'm the second. It's so nice to be your rival. And since were all here together we can talk."**_

"_**Now your ignoring me." Shikamaru got pissed.**_

"_**Um, excuse you, but who the hell do you think you are hitting on **__**my**_** Neji." Tenten got out of her seat and grabbed Neji's arm.**

"**Excuse me, but I belong to no one." Neji said getting pissed off again.**

"**Tenten what are you talking about Neji's not yours, and as his best friend I vow to protect him against you." Lee sounded determined as he tried to pull Tenten away from Neji. Neji got really pissed now.**

"**Best friend? Since when?" Neji's question went unanswered as the two kept pulling on his arm and yelling at each other. For God sakes they were in a library. **

**Temari spoke up "Hey Neji, Shikamaru, will you guys come with me for a second. I have an idea and it's fun."**

**They all ditched Tenten and Lee who didn't even realize that they left. When they got far enough away from those two that they couldn't be seen Temari tried to explain her idea.**

"**Ok so what do you want?" Shikamaru asked.**

"**I want us to have an academic battle."**

"**Huh?" Shikamaru and Neji said in unison.**

"**Well I have to try my best to keep my grades up and I figure that this is the best way. I need a little motivation and since we're all the top students we should try to be better than each other to see who comes out on top in the end."**

**Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other for a second and then at her. "Ok." they both said "It couldn't be much more work then we're doing now so it couldn't hurt." Shikamaru said "And the first semester is ending soon." Neji added.**

"**Yeah that will be the first task. Whoever ranks highest in the first semester test will be winning until someone beats them at the next semester.**

**With that they all went their separate ways. They completely left Lee and Tenten arguing in the library and went back to their rooms.**

**Shojo_no_hikari: Hope you guys liked it. I'm not sure when the next chapter is but hopefully I will get ideas soon. CAN'T WAIT UNTIL CHAPTER 7 BAIBAI.**


End file.
